


Progress

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: OC's - Freeform, Past Sam/Lila, hints of Marrow/Shola, hints of Nate/Sam, mention of Rictor/Shatterstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam Reflects on the Progress made so far in rebuilding Genosha.
Series: Amends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Progress

He was amazed at how much progress they’d made in the last six months. The small community of survivors and volunteers had managed to make part of hammer bay and the surrounding area livable again. The entire city would probably have been restored if it wasn’t for the massive contamination that took time even with especially designed machines created by Jeffries to clean it. The fact machines on Genosha tended to break down over time added to the issues.

He adjusted the packs of seeds he was carrying toward the latest of the cleared fields where they were planting. He arrived to see the field already plowed by Nate Grey using his TK. It was frightening sometimes the power the other man had he’d plowed an entire field in the time it took him to go pick up the seeds. He landed and opened the box and just stood back while Nate sent the seeds flying out into the neatly plowed rows. “You know watching stuff like this reminds me exactly how much good mutants could do the world if people would just let us,” he said to his friend.

“How was your visit to Providence,” Nate asked staring at the field as if it annoyed him. He had asked Nate to come along to Lila’s show on Providence but the other man had refused. He couldn’t figure out why he and Cable were so uncomfortable around each other.

“It was all right,” He said and looked out at the field. “We just have to get Botany up here and let him do his thing.” He was glad they’d found the portly green mutant who had the power to accelerate plant growth a few months ago they wouldn’t have been able to grow enough food for the starving people on Genosha without him.

“He’s working on Shola and Marrow’s field now and is scheduled to do ours later this afternoon,” Nate said and then turned back frowning. “Are you Lila back together now?” He shook his head no and noticed Nate seemed relieved. “I thought when she invited you to that concert that the two of you were getting back together.”

“She was saying goodbye for a while she’s taking her music tour intergalactic.” He said calmly. “She also knew it would give me a chance to see some of the folks from X-force again.” He decided to test a theory he was developing about his friend. “Rictor and Shatterstar where there they finally stopped beating around the bush and are a couple now.” He wasn’t surprised that there was no reaction at all from Nate. “I guess they were taking a break on Providence since now they get crap for two reasons.” Still no reaction, “I grew up in rural Kentucky there’d be a good chance of lynching if they showed up there what was it like where you were born.”

“People were so busy trying to survive most folks didn’t care who anyone was sleeping with unless they could use it to get an advantage and survive.” Nate lifted off the ground. “I’m going to help Magneto with housing construction can you watch the field until Botany gets here.”

“Sure,” he called watching his friend leave. He had blown it that time Nate was actually opening up and he’d hinted too hard. They had become friends pretty fast but Nate always held back somewhat and it was getting worse. At first he’d thought it was fear that he was using him as substitute for Cable but he had managed to convince Nate that despite the physical similarity they weren’t that much alike personality wise. He was almost convinced Nate in his own clumsy way had a crush on him he seemed to crave his attention far more than any of the other few friends he’d made on the island. He’d even gone so far as to ask Cable’s opinion on things when he was on providence and that had been a mortifying conversation. He’d pretended it was about Rictor and Shatterstar but Cable had seen right through him.

“Where’s Nate,” A voice called and he turned to see Marrow, Shola and Botany lowering down. “I told him I was bringing lunch.” Botany said cheerfully. He resisted the temptation to groan Botany was a terrible cook probably because he didn’t actually eat human food anymore.

“He’s with Magneto working on constructing houses,” He said as Shola sat Botany in the middle of the field and the large green man began to glow and long tentecles extended from his hands into the soil. “I’m going to relieve Karima and give her a break from minding the jail for a while do you two need me bring anything back?” He felt guilty leaving Shola and Marrow with Botany but he wasn’t going to eat his food.

“Were fine,” Marrow said quietly. He took off noticing Shola putting his arm around her. He didn’t know all the details but whatever had happened at Weapon X was still bothering her. She didn’t smile much anymore except around Shola and even then it was rare.

He took off toward the jail once he was guarding their few prisoners he could devote some time to thinking about how he was going to handle the Nate situation. He normally wouldn’t mind making the first move but Nate was so touchy he thought it best the other man made the first move.

The End


End file.
